1. Field
The present invention generally relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices, and more particularly to communications involving IC devices.
2. Background Art
Integrated circuit (IC) devices typically include an IC die housed in a package. The IC device can be coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) to enable communication between the IC device and other devices coupled to the PCB. For example, in array-type packages, an IC die is often coupled to a substrate, which is coupled to an array of connection elements, e.g., an array of solder balls. The array of connections elements is then physically coupled to the PCB.
An IC die can be coupled to a substrate in a variety of ways. For example, in die down flip-chip packages, solder bumps can be used to couple contact pads on a surface of the IC die to contact pads located on the substrate. In another example, wirebonds can be used to couple bond pads on a surface of the IC die to bond fingers located on the substrate.
Conventional ways of coupling an IC die to a substrate can, however, be costly. For example, the materials used to create wirebonds, e.g., gold, can be expensive, thus increasing the cost of the entire device. Furthermore, the conventional ways of coupling the IC die to the substrate can also be susceptible to manufacturing defects. For example, wirebonds and/or solder bumps can break or be damaged during the manufacturing and assembly processes, reducing the throughput for the IC device.
Furthermore, conventional ways of coupling different IC devices can also have drawbacks. For example, when IC devices are coupled together using a PCB, the elements used to couple the IC devices to the PCB can break or be damaged during manufacturing or field application. Additionally, almost all communications within an IC device or between the IC device and other devices (e.g., through a PCB) are susceptible to electromagnetic interference. The presence of this interference can compromise the fidelity of communications, and thus significantly hamper the performance of the overall system.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.